anduri kahani
by katiiy
Summary: a os for my friend roohi plz read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this story is for my very good friend roohi…. Hope u like it, I know thoda sad note hai readers plz zaroor review karna kaise laga**

**Dear dairy,**

Mei hoon ruhana… ruhana rai kapoor… mei ek journalist hoon, yeh kahani tab ki thi, jab mei apni pehle document keliye wahan gayatha, meri pehle project tha, naaya josh ki sath ek aag bi thi kuch bi karke saachai janatha ki samne leaane ki kuwaish, muje police pe zara bi barosa nahi tha, mei jithini police ko mila sab ek jaise the, meri papa ki accident body lenekeliye maa apni mangalsutra bejna padi… uss rishwat keliye…. Jab mei manliya police department bus corruption hothe hai aur kuch nahi per meri puri kyal ko ek chitti mei galat sabit kiya wo… (A light smile in the person's lips, with a dancing pen on paper, as its designing the beautiful moments in her life)

Meri kahani koi fairytale nahi hai, na meri prince goda mei aya nan iss kahani ki rajkumari ek brindavan mei baita… humlog wahi mila jaha koi bi ladki apne sapne mei bi nahi socha hoga…. Haan mei usse ek jungle mei mila… goliyonki awaz ki samne sher jaise aya hazaron ki commando ko aakele samne karke thoofan jaise aya ek bi goli une chuva tho dor uss sochse hi zamin gawadi uss hawako beech mei aya wo…. meri rajkumar

Uss samai eki kayal tha meri man mei kon hai wo… jho super hero jaise aya aur ek shan mei sab ko sathya naash kardiya… shivji ki ruthra thandav ki tara usski aanko ki aang ko koi bi samne nahi karsakthe… fir ussne meri samne aya, meri hath pakad ke legay uss jaga se… usski aanko ke samne kamosh hogay mei, kuch bi nahi socha meri dimag ne kaam karna band kardiya… muje uss jagase se bachakar laagay… oh! Mei yeh bulgaya na mei wahan faza kaise… unlog ki secrete plan meri hath mei tha, mei unlog ki plan ko jaan chukka tha issliye mei bi wahan faz gay… un terrorist log ko peech 3 din keliye mei wahan raha tha ek shan mei wo muje leagay wahan se….

Thode der uss jungle mei chalneke bath, meri under ki man jaga, meri dimag kuch bola, mei bahut hichkich ke bath unse poocha, with all my strength remained inside I got little courage to raise my voice….. _kon hai tum… _for a second I did not get any reply from him, his sharp eyes were searching, still he is sure about no one following us… he turned to me his sharp eyes meet mine with gracious voice " _mei inspector **daya** hoon cid se tume yahan se bachana aya hoon" _ my mind just stuck in word inspector… is that mean he is also a police officer…. Meri man firse meri ateet meri samne leaya… meri papa ki chehra meri maa ki aasu, usse nefarth se deka wo zaroor meri aanko ki nafarth ko paichanliya… mei uski hath ko choda… peeche jane laga "_ jao yahan se muje patha hai tum yahan kyun aye ho…_ he was literally confused "_ tum yahan issliye aya ho na kyunki tum iss national secrete ko uss kameinoko bej sake… har police wale ek hi hothe hai… har koi hi hath kaalo hothe hai… batao kitne rupya dene wale the wolog… kya deal hai tumara.. mujse yeh video churani hai ya muje jaan se marna hai… ya fir meri izzat lutne ki haan bolo… _ I pushed him, quite violent with him.._"kya karna chata hai tum bolo meri sath zabardasti karogi, mei mantha hoon mei tumese jeet nahi sakthi… aao…per ek bath yad rako mujse tum uss secrete ko kabhi nahi lesaktha"_ mei apni jerkin ki zip koya, wo apni patience kodiya meri hath pakad liya, pehle bar mei uski gussa ko samne kiya

"_ek aur sabt bola mei boljaungi tum ek ladki ho… samjthe kya hai apne apko… haan… muje patha nahi tume police walo se kya problem hai… per ek bath sunlo mei hi galat tha ek 16 saal bachi rape hone ki bath ko cover story banake usski color foto chupke publish karke apni TRP badane wale tum jaise gatiyon journalist ko bachne aya na galati mera hai"_

Wo meri profession ko galat kaha himat kaise hui unke meri gussa chad gay wo itne gatiya soch ki admi "_ himmat kaise hui tume journalist ke baremei aise bathkarne ki haan, har ek journalist ek nahi hothe samje tum… hume se kahi pathrakar hai jho sachai keliye apne jaan tak chodne ke tayar hai"_

Wahi gussa se bola "_fir tum yeh kaise manliya har ek police wale ek jiase hothe hai… kya patha hai tume police walon ke baremei… haan… tumlog apni pariwar ke sath kush rahne keliye hum log kitne sacrifice karna padtha hai patha hai tume… hum mei se kitne police wale apni 7 mehne garbawati biwi ko ghar mei akele chodke apni duty nibathe hai patha hai tume haan_… _ humlog ko koi pariwar koi festival se zayada apni duty zaroori hothe hai… tum log shanti se rahne keliye hum apne neend ko chodke kaam kathe hai… tumlog ko bachane keliye hum log apni jaan gava dethe hai… uskeliye na hume koi award miltha na hi kuch sabashi… humari ek sathe margay tab bi bus usske athim sanskar mei koi case aya tho apne sathi ko chodke case ke peeche bagthe hai hum… itna kyun iss samai tume kuch hua tho usske pehle mere jaan deke tume bachalungi mei… samje tum"_

Pehle bar mei ek sache police wale ke samne kiya… uspe bus izzat ke sath sath pyar bi aya… meri galati mehsoos hua bus itni saal meine deka hua police wale ke wajase mei har ek ko galat samajliya… uss incident meri nazar ko badal diya (she smiled once again as its sweet moment she faced till date) ek saman aya usse dekar.. pehle bar iss duniya kuch naya laga… butterfly in stomach.. hum log firse apni yatra ko shuru kiya… uss puri yatra mei… wo ek sabat bi nahi bola.. uski kamoshi jeetliya meri dil ko… mei apni hath chumliya jismei usski hatho ko kushboo… aanko ki garmi… hum log campfire ke samne baita… thode der ke bath wo muje ek safe jaga pe rahne diya… kud pure rath tand mei baitgay ek pal bi wo soya nahi… bus meri surakshit ki zimadri utaya

Tab liya mei faisla aagar meri zindagi mei koi mard aasakthe hai fir wo sirf aur sirf wo hoga " daya" meri rajkumar… meri uton apne ap muskurane laga… uske massom se chera...ab intuzar sirf ek subha keliye ek bar uss jungle se bahar aya tho mei apne man ke bath batadungi unko… isn't strange jis profession meine aaj tak nafarat kiya aaj usmei se ek pe dil bait gaya… yeh dil hi bahut ajeeb cheez hai, kab kispe ko chate hai patha hi nahi chaltha…. Pehle bar sharmana mehoos kiya meine

**Next page of dairy**

Agle din subha hum log chal rahe the…. Luckily uske saathi bi agay… usse dekar ek admi gala lagaya… uske juniors ki aako mei kushi ki aasu bagarahi thi… ussko kushi ki aasoo muje bataya ki wo sirf ek achi police wale nahi sath sath ek bahut ache insaan bi jiskeliye jitney log apne jaan denekeliye tayar hai… humlog unke sath jungle ke bahar aya… meri utni pal ki tav poorthi hua meri documentary worldwide recognize hua…

Aaj ruhana rai kapoor india ki top most news ki senior reporter hoon… india ki top 10 pathrakar mei ek hoon….. she closed the dairy with a tears, har bar iss kadam ke aage uski kaalam chal nahi parahithi… uske maan mei wahi dar aake baitjathe

She closed the dairy and came to balcony with a coffee mug in hand in rocking chair, a shawl covered her, she was mesmerized with bird chipping, the cold winter made her to remember the thoughts, she went to old days, the day she back from forest

" I was looking him, 100 of reporters around me lakhs of eye throw camera on me but my eyes stuck with him, he who just stood with his cops, without any feeling or credit courtesy he is smiling and enjoying tea with his team… he is the reason for success of mine, but he just looking like he is not even having pinch of contribute on it…. I went near him with a smile, he gave a genuine smile back… I started with guilty voice " _wo muje maaf kijiye mei ek dho police walon ke wajase sab ko galat soch liya" _ he replied with the same smile " _ koi bath nahi ab tho samajliya wahi kaafi hai" _ I continued with same guilt "_ iss sabki waja ap hai sare credit apki hone hai"_ he replied with calm and composure way "_ tum jho kiya uske credit sirf tumare hai mei bus apne duty nibaya" _ we both smiled, there were awkward silence between us… with lot of courage I decided to reveal my heart to him I should do it with flowers but my level of patience is really low I just ready to burst out my heart to him with figure cross "_ wo mei apse kuch kehna hai" _ he looked me straight I lost in his sharp eyes "_wo… mei… apse…" _ before I could completely my words, something caught my attention, someone jumped in his arms, he hugged her with same passion

My eyes stopped in the same site…. They separated from hug, she is lady with short hair and awesome eyes, who is seven months pregnant, I was just looking them daya in quite strict tone "_ iss halat mei tum yahan kyun aya shreya… mei thode der mei ghar hi ane wale tha na" _ that lady "_ muje utane der tak sabar nahi hotha muje aur apki iss bache ko"_ she said by placing his hand on her swallon belly, he kissed her in fore head…. They both got time to look at me who was looking them with mixture of emotions…. Daya with smile " _ mei tum dono ko introduce karne bulgay shreya inse milo yeh hai journalist ruhana, aur ruhana yeh hai mere __**biwi shreya…**_ (with a pass) _**sherya daya…**_ (she blushed while he said her full name and forwarded her hand, but my mind was struck in word "biwi" I just gave hand and came from there, in long distance I saw them, who felt complete in arms of each other… and I can see the dreams I dreamed with him, was she living with him…

I realized I was dreamed other's life, but it wont stop me from dreaming… my dream is enough for me to spent the rest of my life with the dream and memory which is belong only to him…. **"**_**Meri rajkumar"**…_

**a/n: finally hogaya hope readers ko pasand aya…. Per roo mama zaroor muje marne wale hai… katiiy baby chowwwwwyyyy hai…. **

**Others zaroor batana pehle try hai aise ek kahani…. Read and review **

**Signing of katiiy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends due to request of my besti and sweet mama I am writing the second chapter of aduri kahani**

Firse mulakat horahi hai tumse, mei wapas agay hoon "Ruhana rai kapoor" kahani ki dusra adayay ko chapane, firse ek bar meri kahani shuru hone wale hai, muje meri kismet firse keechliya wahi jaga… jahanse meri yatra shuru hua… wahi insan (with smile) meri rajkumar se milne ki sahi moka halat ne doond ke diya hai ek thofa ki tara, ek dusman desh ki raaz ko sambalneka zimadari hai meri uppar, ussi karan mei firse milunga unne, kal subha…

**Next morning**

Har subha ki tara yeh subha nahi hai, yeh suraj ki kiran meri zindagi ki aduri pal ko pure karne wale hai sundar roshini hai, iss din meri zindagi ki bahut bade katron ko modne wale hoon mei, as enemies on my back, eyeing me in return of my life, still I don't even have a pinch of scare or any other feeing riding over me, the only thing which making me flutter is my eyes will get to see for what I waiting all this years, a constant smile plastered in my face with its own meaning today, on my way I picked nice flowers from floweriest with message of "thanks for everything"

As the same car government arranged for me with all safety measures as I am holding countries secret stood before the normal sweet little home, same as the one I preferred to live in my dream life, I stood in door step after pressing the calling bell to let him know about my arrival at my door step, sincerely praying to let him recognize me on first look. My eyes got a result in few minutes as I felt knob of door got pressed, my heart beat suddenly pounced then its normal thud, the same man I found in door step, my eyes got the result of 5 years journey over this dream life. He was much casual in his tracks and t shirt very different from last time I saw him, but handsome remained constant with muche in face, with same gentle eyes, but to my much un expectation, he failed to recognize me

"_Ji kahiye kaise madat kar sakthi hoon apki"_

But it does not make me sad as I know I am not the soul victim who rescued by him, for me he is reason for my everything but for him I am just one among the million who got saved by him, it's impossible to remember each face on one go with my thoughts giving strength to rise up my voice toward the busy person who waiting for my reply patiently

_Meri naam ruhana hai "ruhana rai kapoor" _I said with same attitude of being popular journalist still sounds my voice as much polite he carries in his voice, by showing my identification, as he is cop who won't trust any person as it is, before his voice turns to suspicious I let him made clear

After this much verification it won't be that much hard to remember who am I, by him as cid is known for their memory except few circumstance, his face turned from confusion to clearance

"_Ruhana aao aao ander aao _(he gave a warm welcome) _acp sir bataya tumari visit ke bareme"_ (he said with same smile, I replied with same)

He offered me a seat in his small but well-furnished house, in front wall a huge blew up foto of his and the beautiful lady his wife "_**shreya daya**_" it must be their marriage foto as in it she is in her jhoda of red color and daya was in cream shervani, she kept her hand in his chest and rested her face on other side of chest with shy smile his hand placed on top of hers which rested in chest, inspite of all this foto clearly stated the fact they are _"made for each other "_

We had a little chat about the project much professionally, but my eyes got something surprise, someone was crawling at the end of couch we are comfortably sat at, same time attention turned to the same voice which I heard many years ago, oh she is there, wearing salwar, bangles in hand, mangalsutra in neck with sindoor decorated. With milk glass raising her so mild voice little higher being so conscious to be not sounds harsh

"_Aryaan… aryaan… daya apne ary_aan _ko dekha" _but being a mother her instant suddenly got the moment near the lamp table, she took the little boy around 5 years who struggling to get off from mother's grip, his eyes is as same as his mother and face was cute enough to express he is the same infant whom I meet in his mother's tummy as unborn, while she took him in arms

_Yahan raha hai humari "Krishna kanaya" _the little kid immediately cuddled her, smile twitched in daya's lips to see his beautiful little family, and for me to see the real version of my seeing the boy I realized the ages crossed almost 5 years without any realize as still I remember all our moment as ever green thought

The lady when she realized the presence of new comer, as voicing to his thought, without his any command, said what he want hear with smile "_mei ap dono keliye chai bejwati hoon" _he as much gentle man offered to baby sit the kid but she refused and took him with her, the little kid went in all the way playing with her curls.

After completed all our basic protecting steps, he cleared about how safe I am with team of rescuers around me, I don't even need the explanation when he is around me. A secure feeling covered my entire body, once again I got to see the little kid who came running in school uniform, and tried to get in the couch where his father sat, with daya's physic he can lift him lesser then minute but he kept silent to make his son work on his own move, with little bit struggle he reached the couch and kissed in both cheeks of his father, and got same favor back too. Pounced in arms of mother who waiting for him to get in the school bus. She came back, as fatherly concern he enquired

"_Shreya aryaan nasta tho kardiya na"_ she replied with sweet smile towards his concern _"ji! Meine kiladiya" _she left after sometime, my eyes roamed in the scene just like watching reality version of my dream life, but sad part is it's reality of someone else, my thoughts was just roaming like pages flicking the books, on few moment he descend for room to get ready which I much failed to pay attention until he came back in formals to be ready to fly with me in car towards the destination…

Once again interpreted the concern voice _"apne nasta nahi kiya"_ he replied with genuine smile which indicated he is in hurry now_ "muje deri horahi hai, mei bath mei kuch kaalonga"_ but the voice seems little dull with this reply as he is careless about his breakfast, he turned towards her by giving kiss in forehead _"time hogay" _she shook her head understandably with sweet smile _"lunch skip math karna" _he replied _"abhijeet hai wahan"_ with his words her worries vanished and she hugged him tight he did same and kissed her once again, as both were aware of the situation that it may also be their last meeting, he is on national duty that he is responsible for others life but himself don't have idea what may turnup for him in any moment.

My eyes turned from daya to lady being a women I can understand how she feels, but with newspaper cutting I learned daya married a cop who is his colleague, so she must be cop or may be ex-cop whatever still she feel the pain to be not expect her husband safe return as the life of these people is for nation not for family. Anyway in all these I don't even had pinch of idea what made her satisfied with the lunch as she sounded so confided, maybe she would have very much idea about whom he is talking about but I am clueless about entire conversation except the pain filled fear on her eyes

We both got in to the car daya in passenger seat, I occupied back seat along with two cops at my right and left, daya has constant look around four sides with suspicious look, I was busy in watching and filling the image of him in my eyes as much as possible so that I can spent all my life by the stored image in my heart, it will give further support along with the memories which I carry.

Finally we got in the auditorium which is our final destination, we got covered with black cats once we descend from the car, along with daya one more cop joined us, maybe he is the person these people talks about as his eyes showed the concern and care towards daya in moment his sound made it confirm _"sab plan ki hisab se chal rahe hai abhijeet"_

Then as my dream which I promised to my parents fulfilled by entering in the stage over the crowd of lakhs of people applause, I stared my report which I analyzed in these years and submitted the report towards the concern which representatives, I felt my duty done, my job on this earth is over the reason I came to the earth had its own meaning today. I looked him with satisfactory smile, he was busy with some fone call, as I mesmerized in the look but forgot to notice the voice of hush when I realized the situation I was surrounded with the fire, I can visibly see how serious danger I was in, but still doesn't have any feeling of panic as I know he will be here any moment.

the two hands came and left me from the surrounding I felt safe in arms, I safety brought back to the open air which is so fresh but when I open my eyes the scene which I was really not expected, the sudden blast of whole building and he was thrown in air with the blast, my heart was already stopped its function and eyes were formed dark lost sense at last I heard the call of someone with pain

_dayaaaaaa…._

At last I opened my eyes I don't know about number of decades crossed in the term period of my unconsciousness, I slowly stood and by look made sure it is hospital, then I remembered the tiny creature which daya had in hands when he jumped from building I could create my own scene with my inner imaginative power of what might happen after he saved me he spot the 1 year baby, who abandoned by dead mother, the mother is not the victim but she is the reason of cruel event, she is human bomb who did justice to the terrorist in which she devoted to, but on my view she is amazing mother, who never wanted her child to suffer in the world all alone decided to take it with her, but fate may had other plan for the kid in store which was saved by daya just in time before blast…..

My inner urge said to meet him, I had strong feeling of him alright but still my heart doesn't want anything to hear negative, I decided to exit from their without other notice as I had a fear of anything negative come on way…

_**After few days**_

I decided to skip of my fear and to meet him, as I know he is fit enough now, I should thank to media for this awesome news, I carried all my remaining strength went to the same ward with some fresh flowers, I slowly opened the door found him resting with closed eyes may be knock of my door made him get back from thoughts, he with casual smile ask me to come in, I entered he smiled to see me more than me someone else who attached with me by crawling my shrit

"_suna hai tum uss bache ko adopt kardiya"_ he asked with the hint of proud and conformed it with the crawling little creature in my arms, he with same smile took the kid from me _"so janab bi mujse milne aye hai" _he said by playing with the little figures, I was so busy in mesmerizing in his eyes, his wife oh I prefer to say that lady entered in with her son, saw us she gave genuine smile giving so gentle kiss she returned baby to me, and his son got and settled in lap of his father, now time for me to back on my door his voice interpreted

"_Waise kya naam raka bache ko"_

I reaplied with so happy smile in my face, as I was so happy with the name of him whom he saved and gave me some meaning other than his memories to proceed the life _**"daya"**_ smile crept in his face by hearing name I closed the door to let him have quality time with his family, then I gently whispered in the ears of little creature cuddling in my arms "_**meri rajkumar"**_

**A/n its surprise to my friend daya's girl, hope iss chapter be usko pasand ajay so if u dint like it others please tell me urs opinion **

**Read and review**

**Signing of katiiy**


End file.
